


the vulnerability of sickness

by cjinpjs



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hurt Neil Josten, M/M, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Protective Andrew Minyard, Sick Character, Sick Neil Josten, Sickfic, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjinpjs/pseuds/cjinpjs
Summary: Neil, being the loveable dumbass he is, ignores a worsening pain in his side as well as other side effects, until it's really too late. Andrew ofc has to put up with neil "im-fine" josten's attitude.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> this is post-series, so interpret it however you like :,)
> 
> as a lover of sick fics, i broke myself to choose neil so... im very sorry

A gentle pulse of pain woke Neil up. Bleary eyed, he turned to face Andrew, who was sleeping quietly, his left hand resting over Neil’s shoulder over his chest. Unsure of what was causing his slight discomfort in his lower abdomen, Neil lifted up his shirt, careful to not wake up Andrew. Seeing nothing other than his torso littered with scars, he counted this new pain as overexertion from exy. He had been pretty rough last game…

Lowering his shirt, he decided he needed to catch up on more sleep, the flashes of colour from their game-win-celebration replaying in his mind. He gently wiggled his way closer to Andrew so that his back was pressed against Andrew’s chest, feeling the warmth and comfort from his lovers presence. 

“Mmm…” Andrew quietly mumbled, flexing his feet under the sheets. “Everything ok, Junkie?”

Deciding it was best to not worry Andrew, Neil nodded his yes. He’d dealt with much more serious and painful injuries than his current unknown one, so he’d get through it fine. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he said, rolling over and gazing at Andrew. How pretty Andrew was when he slept catches Neil every time as he gazes at the peacefully sleeping body next to him. Even though he’s stubborn, he will admit that he loves Andrew dearly. 

“I think I might go for a run quickly. I’ll be back by the time you’re up,” he said, gently grabbing Andrew’s hand and squeezing it. Manoeuvring his way over Andrew, he quietly padded to the set of draws and changed into his athletic clothes. Slipping on some runners, he exited the room, and ran. 

Halfway down the road leading away from the dorms, the pain in his abdomen became more prevalent, radiating a slightly sharper pain with each step he took. Refusing to groan, he pushed on, ignoring the pain. Nothing will stop him from running. Nothing will stop him from coping. Memories of broken bones and cuts listed in his mind, a distant sound of his mother’s lectures and complaints echoing.

“A dull ache won’t hold me back,” he gritted, picking up his pace and continuing down the road.

By the time he returned back to his room, Andrew was sitting on the kitchen bench, a bowl of cereal in hand. Neil smiled at him, quickly bending down to remove his shoes. Bad move. A hot pain flashed through his side, knocking a quiet grunt out of his mouth. Feeling suddenly breathless, he wiggled the shoes off, slower this time, only to look up to Andrew’s accusatory glare of question. He’d stopped chewing on his cereal and swallowed.

“Must’ve run too hard,” Neil laughed, making his way over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he looked at all the food that he would’ve previously gobbled down, only now realising he wasn’t hungry in the slightest. He swung the door shut and leaned against the bench beside Andrew. 

“What’s up with you?” Andrew deadpanned, still staring at Neil. He placed his empty bowl of cereal in the sink and waited for an answer. “We have a deal remember?”

When Neil didn’t immediately respond, Andrew hopped down from the bench and stood in front of Neil, snaking his hand up to grab his chin, twisting Neil’s head to check for external injury.

Sighing, Neil averted his gaze to the ground.

“It’s really nothing. Just a dull ache.”

“Bullshit, it’s not nothing. Where,” Andrew questioned, narrowing his eyes. He let go of neil’s face smoothly and tilted his head to the side.

“My lower abdomen. I’m sure it’s just a pulled muscle or something,” he said, squirming his way past Andrew towards the couch to sit. Pulling his phone out from his pocket, he saw 2 texts from Kevin.

~ I’m going to the courts this morning, and you’re coming too. Bring andrew  
Wait for me outside the dorms ~

“Andrew, Kevin wants us to go to the courts. Get your stuff, we’ve got to wait outside,” Neil exhaled, slowly pulling himself off the couch. His pain protested, but he pushed it aside. He can’t be hurt to play exy. Walking to the room, he grabbed his bag of gear, once again sending a hot pain through his side. When both he and Andrew were ready, they headed off.


	2. continued pain

His pain and discomfort continued for 3 days now, worsening each day. Exy and running seemed to tire him out much quicker now. Still, he wasn’t hungry, and had to force himself to eat, shoving the initial refusal down with it. Andrew seemed more curious but kept his usual distance, watching Neil struggle and laze around more often. 

He was sitting on the couch, resting against Andrew and talking about some dumb cooking show.

“Honestly, I don’t understand why they go to all the effort to make things look that pretty when it’s just going to be eaten,” he huffed. Show’s like this seemed to have no point in his opinion. Why does everyone want to watch all these over-the-top cakes being eaten by 3 “professional cake judges”?

“Well you’re not going to eat something that looks gross,” Andrew quipped. “Or in your case, you’re not going to eat anything,” he said accusatorily. 

“I told you, I’m just not hu-” Neil began but stopped. He suddenly didn’t feel right. His ears felt hot, and each hair on his neck stood up. Tensing up, he blinked and moved away from Andrew. Saliva started pooling in his mouth. He swallowed hard.

“Junkie? What’s wrong?” Andrew said, quickly turning to face Neil, resting his hand around his shoulders. 

Neil studied the concerned crease in Andrew’s brow before responding as best as he could.

“I’m gonna be sick,” he moaned before clasping a hand over his mouth.

Acting quickly, Andrew got Neil to his feet and rushed him to the bathroom just in time. Nearly missing the bowl, Neil heaved up what little food he had in his stomach, wincing from the pain the motion caused in his abdomen. He violently wrenched forward, his insides trying to bring up nothing. This continued for a few waves before he felt he was finished. Andrew combed his curls back and flushed the toilet. Slumping to the side, Neil closed his eyes to the sudden heat he felt throughout his whole body. He quietly moaned and clutched his aching side.

Watching him, Andrew’s heart burnt with guilt and concern for Neil. He didn’t know how to help him until he told him what was wrong. Sliding a sweaty bang off of Neil’s forehead, he leaned forward to inspect his face. It was pale, and Neil seemed to still be in pain. But being stuck in the bathroom was of no use to either of them, so they needed to move.

“Neil, do you feel well enough to move to the bed? I can carry you if you need,” Andrew said quietly, cupping Neil’s cheek in his hand.

Pressing his face against the cooleness of his palm, Neil nodded, taking note of the gentleness in his lover’s tone. Still clamping his eyes shut, he felt Andrew support his arms, both of them monkey-gripping the other. Slowly feeling himself rise, he rested against Andrew’s chest, his body feeling shaky. Whatever illness or injury he had, he needed to fight it off quickly. Fortunately for him, they were all on break, so no game was depending on his health at the current time. 

Shuffling to the bedroom, Andrew guided him to the safety of the bed covers. As soon as he met the softness of the bed, sleep seemed to threaten his foggy mind. He’d probably need to shower when he woke up, as he could feel sweat and grime clinging to his skin like another layer. 

“I need you to stay awake just a little bit longer, Neil. If you think this is serious, and you need to be honest,” Andrew said sternly, “I’ll go get Aaron and then take you to the ER if you need.”

Trying to fight the urge to pass out and sleep, Neil peeled his eyes open to see Andrew. Everything seemed hazy. He shakily sighed. Usually, he’d just sleep it off and sweat it out. Maybe that’s all he needs at the moment. But the pain in his side was continuously getting worse, feeling more like a stab than anything else.

“Wait… until mornin’…” Neil winced, knitting his brows together in pain. “But I need… painkillers for m’ side.”

Nodding, Andrew squeezed his hand and left quickly and silently to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards, searching for the medicine. Successfully finding the painkillers, he got a glass of water and went to the bathroom to collect a damp cloth. Once he returned to the room, he gently placed the damp cloth over Neil’s forehead and set the painkillers and water on the bedside table. 

“Junkie, I got the painkillers. Do you think you can keep down any food to take these?” Andrew softly pushed Neil’s curls off his face, trying to rouse him from his almost-sleep. After a minute (which to Andrew felt much longer), Neil stirred.

“D’n think so,” he shook his head slowly, licking his dry lips. 

“Alright, well it might just make you feel a bit sick on an empty stomach but… I cant force you,” Andrew sighed. He helped neil move into a more upright position to take the painkillers. 

Neil opened his mouth wide enough for Andrew to push them in.

“Far out, I’m not your slave, Junkie,” Andrew quietly mused but obeyed Neil’s non-verbal request. He grabbed the glass of water and wrapped Neil’s hand around it, waiting for him to drink.

Slowly, he managed to drink all the water before laying back down. Andrew’s hand travelled across his forehead, only to pull it away quickly.

“Jesus, Neil, you’re burning up. I’m going to take your temperature,” Andrew said, rushing back to the kitchen to find the thermometer. 

Returning with the gadget in hand, he coaxed Neil to open his mouth and stuck it under his tongue. After 3 small beeps, he took it out from Neil’s mouth and stared at the numbers.

“Fuck… it’s 103 degrees. Are you really sure you don’t want me to get Aaron? You’ve only gotten worse over the last few days,” Andrew said, panic lacing his voice.

Neil nodded and shrunk back into the bedsheets. He felt cold. Or hot. Both. And his pain was getting hard to ignore.

“Can you… s’ay here, ‘drew?” he whimpered, blindly reaching his hand out to his lover. When he was sick, the last thing he wanted was to be alone. Because bad things happened when he was vulnerable. 

Without hesitation, Andrew climbed into bed, playing delicately with Neil’s curls. The damp cloth seemed to be alleviating at least some of the discomfort from his fever. He slid his hand under his loose shirt, trying to ignore the heat radiating from his sweaty skin, and placed it over his stomach, rubbing in circular motions. A quiet moan of pain escaped Neil’s lips, but he moved closer into Andrew. Despite the current circumstances, Andrew stopped momentarily to admire the firmness of Neil’s muscles.

“I’ll b’honest… ‘m in ‘loto pain…” Neil slurred softly, moving his hand over Andrew’s. “But I’sh’ud… be bette’ tomorrow…”

It wasn’t long before sleep hooked onto him and pulled him under.


End file.
